Reality's Calling
by Ambitious Aardvark
Summary: My first Newsies fic! COMPLETE. After Jack's return from Santa Fe, David is pressed with the issue of releasing his feelings in the form of a letter. From David's P.O.V. Rated for slash.


Hiya everybody!! I am still kinda edgy on the fact that I am actually posting this thing, being my first Newsies fic and all. Not to mention that I am just starting out as a ff.net writer, and I am already posting something that most Newsies writers think is unbearably overdone. (It's a Jack/David fic) but anyway, seeing as this is my first fic, please, please, please review. I must know what you think!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. Because god does not love me, and society hates gay people. *Sigh.* unfortunately society loves Disney more, and the Newsies and all other respective characters belong to them.  
  
Anyway, on to the slash-ness!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Reality's Calling)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why is it that nothing is right?  
  
Everything I know; everything I dream; everything I love..  
  
It's wrong. God, I know it's wrong; and a part of me WANTS it to be wrong so that maybe, just maybe, I can forget about you and go back to normal. Back to situations that I can handle.  
  
Deep down, I know I'm fighting a loosing battle. I have this unyielding feeling that, just like in the stories, I will look back just before I reach the end of hell, and you will be gone forever. No matter what I do, I will always look back.  
  
But I can't just give up.  
  
Because, for once in my life, I want to go against it all! I have to keep struggling for you.  
  
And in my dreams, I imagine that by some small chance, when I reach the end of the tunnel, I won't look back, and once we are safely to the surface, we will be together.  
  
.but there is an entity stronger than anything I can imagine. Something that is tangible, but at the same time, unimaginable. An abstract idea that surrounds us everyday, and cuts me off from you:  
  
Reality.  
  
When I met you, my life changed. What I knew, what I thought.it all shifted. Shaping around a new center piece that I could never get myself to accept. The only thought that went through my head was how awkward it all felt; knowing all along that I could never see anything else the same way again.  
  
You are the only thing I can't decide on. The only thing in my life that makes me doubt myself. Why is it that I have to sit, day after day, and dream up impossible realities that exist for the sole purpose of keeping my heart from crumbling to pieces?!  
  
Why is it that life has to be so real?  
  
I ask myself a million times a day. Always the same question. Hoping for a different answer that I know doesn't exist.  
  
I know you will never feel the way I do, but after struggling for so long, I just can't keep fighting by myself. You changed me Jack.and no matter what happens from here, I will never be the same.  
  
~Dave  
  
********************  
  
"I have family here."  
  
Those were his words; his reason for coming back to New York.  
  
I glanced up at the crowed of people all surrounding the infamous Jack Kelly, who at the moment, was wearing a huge grin on his face (a distinctive feature that seemed to fit in as more of a character trait as opposed to a facial expression). .  
  
In just the few seconds he had been back, he had captivated everyone else around him. It was like he was giving off this gigantic aura that made everyone just feel better. The people around him were beaming with a sort of happy glow that indicated, the 16 year old Newsie had become so much more than anyone would have expected of him.  
  
In a way, he had become more of a hero than some far distant figure in a history book.  
  
Hiding the letter in my pocket, I built up all the courage I could to lock eyes with the tanned boy whom I viewed as more than just a friend during hard times.  
  
With everything that had anything to do with commonsense put behind me, I started toward him, beaming with what appeared to be joy for his return.  
  
With one hand, Jack beckoned me toward him to celebrate his return, and the glorious victory that had been won.  
  
.The other hand was intertwined with my sister Sara's.  
  
Still Smiling, I shoved the crumpled paper deeper into my jacket pocket, and used every bit of will power I owned to keep myself from crying.  
  
~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yea, I know. That royally sucked. In my opinion, it felt too rushed. Anyway, I would looooove to hear what you all thought. Please respond. It would make me uber happy!!  
  
All Hail the Cheesy Turtle ~ The Semi Otaku Twitch.or that Natsume dude. 


End file.
